ficreationfandomcom-20200215-history
Nepola's Odyssey II
Nepola's Odyssey II is a 2014 American 3D computer-animated fantasy comedy adventure film produced by Universal Animation Studios. It is the sequel to the 2011 film Nepola's Odyssey and the studio's first film to have a sequel outside of their existing ''Computeropolis'' franchise. The film was directed by Geo G. from a screenplay by Geo, Peter Baynham, Erica Rivinoja, and Brian Lynch, and a story by Geo. Sarah Jessica Parker, Elijah Wood, Seth Rogen, Peter Dinklage, Julia Roberts, Zachary Gordon, Chloë Grace Moretz, Alex Borstein, and Jack McBrayer reprised their roles, joined by new cast members including Max Charles, Isla Fisher, David Tennant, Jake T. Austin, Kristen Schaal, Rob Corddry, Chris Parnell, Bobby Moynihan, and Kenan Thompson. Sometime after the first film, Nepola, Perseus, and their new son Mestor go visit Nepola's childhood friend, the goddess of the rainbow Iris, along with her family. But the reunion quickly takes a bizarre turn when Pandora comes in, with emerging plans to unleash her cursed box with her miseries to get rid of her rivals. Nepola's Odyssey II premiered on November 29, 2014 at the Regency Village Theater, and was released by Universal Pictures in the United States on December 12, 2014. It was met with mixed reviews from critics and grossed $554 million worldwide. The film was nominated for the 2015 Annie Award for Best Animated Feature, but lost to Disney's Big Hero 6. Although not successful to be followed by a third film, its television spin-off, premiered on Universal Kids in 2017, served as the follow-up to the sequel. Plot Coming soon! Voice cast :Further information: List of Nepola's Odyssey characters *Sarah Jessica Parker as Nepola, the goddess of anything and Perseus' wife. *Elijah Wood as Perseus, Nepola's husband. *Max Charles as Mestor, Nepola and Perseus' son. *Isla Fisher as Iris, the goddess of the rainbow, Nepola's childhood friend and Zephyrus' wife. *David Tennant as Zephyrus, the god of west wind and Iris' wife. *Jake T. Austin as Pothos, Iris and Zephyrus' son. *Kristen Schaal as Pandora, Nepola and Iris' rival who was created by Zeus. She was previously voiced by Kari Wahlgren in the first film. *Seth Rogen as Deimos, Nepola's wise-cracking rodent friend. *Peter Dinklage as Zeus, the ruler of the Greek gods. *Julia Roberts as Hera, Zeus' wife and assistant. *Rob Corddry as Poseidon, Pandora's crush. *Chris Parnell as Greed, the leader of Pandora's miseries. *Bobby Moynihan as Meany, one of the miseries from Pandora's box. *Kenan Thompson as Selfish, one of the miseries from Pandora's box. *Zachary Gordon and Chloë Grace Moretz as Eric and Lilas respectively, a pair of siblings who look up to Nepola. *Alex Borstein as Astydameia, Nepola's mother. *Jack McBrayer as Hades, the god of the underworld. *Gary Hall as Apollo *Jim Cummings as the Cyclops *Geo G. and Michael Wildshill as Phobos and Deimos *Frank Welker as Cerberus *Harland Williams as Hermes *John Cohen as Eddie *Erica Rivinoja as an old lady *Elizabeth Banks (uncredited) as Medusa in a cameo via flashback Additional voices *Ava Acres *Rosemary Alexander *Steve Apostolina *Kirk Baily *Eva Bella *Lola Carpenter *Rob Carpenter *Mitch Carter *June Christopher *David Cowgill *Brian T. Delaney *Eddie Frierson *Elisa Gabrielli *Jackie Gonneau *Nicholas Guest *Andrew Hall *Gary Hall *Jess Harnell *Carter Hastings *Bridget Hoffman *Lex Lang *Phil LaMarr *Hope Levy *Cullen McCarthy *Amy McNeill *Laraine Newman *Jonathan Nichols *Paul Pape *Bryce Papenbrook *Carter Sand *Cole Sand *Tara Strong *Shane Sweet *Fred Tatasciore *Marcelo Tubert *Michael Wildshill *Skye Wildshill *Dave Zyler Production Director Geo G. commented in October 2011 on a possible sequel, stating, "Looks like we're answering the most important questions about another one. We would love to bring those characters to the big screen back, but we haven't started writing it yet. We have a bunch of other ideas." By November 2011, Universal Animation Studios announced that a sequel had been greenlit, and was set for a 2014 release. On March 20, 2012, it was announced that Erica Rivinoja had been hired to do rewrites of the original screenplay by Peter Baynham. In April 2012 during CinemaCon, Universal announced that the sequel would be titled Nepola II: The Box of Pandora, but it was later retitled as Nepola's Odyssey II in March 2013, as the market research "didn't like it". In July 2013, Universal announced that Sarah Jessica Parker, Elijah Wood, Seth Rogen, Peter Dinklage, Julia Roberts, Zachary Gordon, Chloë Grace Moretz, Alex Borstein, and Jack McBrayer would reprise their roles in the sequel, joined by Isla Fisher, David Tennant, Kristen Schaal, and Rob Corddry. Music In March 2014, it was announced that Mark Mothersbaugh, who scored the first film, had signed on to score the sequel. Release Universal Pictures released Nepola's Odyssey II in the United States and Canada on December 12, 2014. It was originally scheduled for release on July 2, 2014, but on September 20, 2013, its release date was pushed back to December 19, 2014, the release date that was originally slated for Illumination Entertainment's Minions, which was pushed back from December 2014, to July 2015. In February 2014, the film was moved back a week earlier on December 12, 2014, to avoid competition with the following competing films The Hobbit: Battle of the Five Armies and Night at the Museum: Secret of the Tomb. The film premiered on November 29, 2014 as a special screening at the Regency Village Theater. Nepola's Odyssey II was digitally remastered into IMAX 3D format and released in select international IMAX theatres. Marketing Universal teamed up with marketing partners in the United States and Canada to promote the film through McDonald's Happy Meals with a set of 11 toys. The artwork book The Art of Nepola's Odyssey II was published on December 4, 2014 by authors Sharon Gosling and Adam Newell with a foreword by Geo, and shows the artwork that went into the making of the film, with storyboards, research photographs, and character sketches. A video game based on the film was released on December 9, 2014 for the PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Nintendo 3DS, and Wii U. On January 13, 2015, a PC version of the game was released, published by Activision and developed by Exient Entertainment. A mobile game titled Nepola's Odyssey: Running Frenzy was released on December 2, 2014 for iOS and Android. Home media Nepola's Odyssey II was released digitally on February 17, 2015 and on Blu-ray 3D, Blu-ray, and DVD on March 3, 2015. Both releases were accompanied by a new short film titled No More Mr. Cyclops. Reception Box office Nepola's Odyssey II earned $242,951,517 in North America and $312,043,372 in other territories for a worldwide total of $554,994,889; its worldwide opening weekend totaled $214.9 million. As of 2020, it is the lowest grossing sequel by Universal Animation. Critical response On review aggregator site Rotten Tomatoes, it holds a score of 61% based on 175 reviews with a rating average of 5.94/10. The website's consensus reads: "Quirky, innovative, and maintaining the first installment's comic charm while admittedly feeling out of place on its story, Nepola's Odyssey II supplies an engaging sequel in its own right." On another aggregator Metacritic, which assigns a weighted average, the film has a rating score of 54 out of 100 based on 56 reviews, indicating "mixed or average reviews". Accolades Transcripts Main To see the main transcript of the film, click here. Trailers To see the transcript for the trailers of the film, click here. Category:Films Category:2010s Category:2014 Category:Nepola's Odyssey Category:Nepola's Odyssey II Category:Universal Pictures animated films Category:Universal Animation Studios animated films Category:Sequel films Category:PG-rated films